


A Family Once Lost

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: BATMM One-shots [2]
Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines
Genre: :(, Angst, Gen, Half-Siblings AU, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Reunion, Sad, blaze is good bro, crusher deserves better, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Prompt! AU where Blaze and Crusher are biological half-siblings, and they find out from Blaze's parents. One-shot.
Relationships: AJ & Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Blaze & Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Blaze's Family & Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Pickle & Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Sparkle & Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines)
Series: BATMM One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211207
Kudos: 1





	A Family Once Lost

**_ Anonymous: I've got a prompt! AU where Blaze and Crusher are biological half-siblings, and they find out from Blaze's parents lmao XD _ **

"W-What...?!"

Blaze, Sparkle, and AJ blinked up at the two in shock while Pickle's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Crusher looked horrified, eyes wide and pupils shrunk.

"Dad... what are you talking about?" Blaze asked. "What do you MEAN Crusher is our brother?!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Sparkle cried out, turning to their mother. "Mom, what is Dad talking about?!"

"It had been a few years back," Phoenix further explained. "Your father and Crusher's mother Krisha had been together for a while. Krisha had gotten pregnant at their short time together,"

"I wanted to marry her to raise our child, our son together," Flame went on, a brief glance on Crusher before sighing. "but... her mother was ill, and she was desperate for money, so... she broke up with me and married with our rich friend Calvin,"

"Oh..." AJ and Blaze exchanged a glance.

"Yes, and while they got married, I got together with your mother, the true love of my life," Flame sent Phoenix a loving glance.

"What about Crusher?" Sparkle asked. "If he's your son, our half-brother... why didn't you get him?"

"He was also Krisha's son," Phoenix replied for her husband. "She chose to keep him to raise, so we had no say in it,"

"Then why didn't you get him when Mr Calvin killed Ms Krisha?" Pickle questioned.

The question from the innocent green truck horrified the entire group. All except Crusher, who was still frozen solid in shock, unmoving from his trance as his mind reeled with questions and revelations. Pickle blinked at the rest of the group, confused as he tilted his head.

"Was it something I said?"

"Krisha's... dead?" Flame was paler than snow as his pupils shrunk in fear. "And Calvin... killed her?"

"How could he DO that?!" Phoenix snarled. "Krisha was a sweet woman! How could he kill her?!"

"Um... I think it had something to do with his jealousy of you, Mr Flame," Pickle answered. "Like, he was rich and everything, but you were getting popular, and Ms Krisha was missing you,"

"He killed her because of jealousy?!" Flame blanched.

"That's still not excuse to kill someone!" Sparkle yelled out.

"Why didn't you say anything, Pickle?" Blaze turned to the green truck.

"I didn't know who you guys were," Pickle simply said with a shrug. "I get my news from Crusher or from Grammy!"

"If I had known, I would've saved Krisha!" Flame shook his head with a hiss. "And I would've saved Crusher from Calvin's horrid treatment!"

“You... You would...?” Crusher snapped his eyes towards to meet the other's dark, golden brown eyes, his voice going soft while his coal black eyes were getting teary.

Blaze and AJ were taken back at the sudden pitiful, sad tone of their rival. They've known him for a few years now, but never have they seen him look so unwanted and defeated in life.

Phoenix looked surprised and broken-hearted by the poor, mistreated truck's voice. Flame was guilt-ridden, looking over at his eldest son that he had hoped to raise in the past.

“Of course,” he told him, a tire slowly reaching out for the other. “Why wouldn’t I have?”

“Father… er, Calvin… he said that… you abandoned me,” Crusher’s voice shook as he spoke, looking down as his tears proceeded to roll down his cheeks. “He… He had killed Mom in front of me then he said that… that I was never his child, and that… that my real father left Mom because of me…”

“That BASTARD!” Phoenix roared out.

“Mom, Sparkle and AJ are here!” Blaze scolded his mother, tires immediately covering Sparkle’s ears while AJ covered his by his own.

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s TRUE!” Phoenix growled. “First Calvin KILLS his wife then he traumatizes a child and disowns them! It’s… It’s so--- ARGH!”

“Phoenix,” Flame held his wife back. “calm down. I’ve got this handled,”

Crusher was about to back up and take his leave, to cry either by himself or with Pickle (knowing well enough that his best friend/crush was gonna follow him anyway) when he was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug. His eyes widened, and he looked up to see Flame, tires around him and squeezing him into an embrace. His throat dried up, and the tears swelled up and filled his eyes again. Before he even knew it, he was returning the hug and tearing up.

Phoenix smiled and joined in the hug. Blaze, Sparkle, and AJ glanced over at each other before smiling and heading over to join the hug. Pickle did too, beaming from cheek to cheek as he jumped to squeeze each of them in his hug.

Crusher didn’t mind, though. In fact, he had warmed into the hug so much that he allowed a smile to grace his face.


End file.
